falloutsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Blue
'' '' { Note : All that follows is Wild Wasteland inspired. Not to be confused with an alternate Fallout. } Big Blue was a self proclaimed Anti Pirate faction that was hero to some and or a lot of quick triggered Nut~waked insane thugs to those others who crossed their wake. *Big Blue roamed the east coast in a pattern that to many seemed as a swell of pure madness and yet when Big Blue was off your shore it was said, nine of ten of those who would convoy free trade under a neutal flag, from one port to the next would arrive unmolested. Still, some ever fewer others who were perhaps lucky and or unlucky enough to parlay face to face with one of the to meany self appointed Big Blue chiefs who insisted they were in fact ''Admiral / Surgeon General ~ Omnipotence, pending promised free elections by the yet to be named "Elected voters".. Those fate touched individuals would be, needless to say, marked as the few that floated away with mixed reactions. Interactions with the player Big Blue had a shoot first, clean your weapon later and God will sort the rest, eventually, policy. Pirates be warery and good folks best clear the wake! * Future quests may require the player to use all their Charisma and or Reputation to parlay their survival and or the fate of the east coast's commonwealths. *Big Blue had Enclave weapons and light to medium sea crafts, yet none of their armor. Big Blue's boats had pre-war markings and the less said about how they came to have such tech was reportedly in a direct relationship to the witnesses longevity. Over all, those who spoke to Big Blue's leadership were few and reports of such interations were remarked to be confused, fearful, and less than clear or forth coming in any real details. * It might be due to drinking bildge water, eating the mutated mushrooms that flourish on the coast lines and islands that Big Blue patrolled or you could blame it on the recurring reports of their being abducted by aliens.. None the less, there can be no doubt Big Blue had issues. Many of the crew claimed to see dead folks. ''It was ever best advised not to challenge them on this perception as it might well have lead many others also be'n DEAD." Big Blue Origins What and or how much opiate was induced may never be known.. Best as any who ever lived to tell of it, Big Blue was founded in the year 1776 by no less than Abraham Lincoln at the height of the first world war against planet 9 when he, the then acting Commodore of Grief, Lincoln shouted "Damn the Speedos, shoot at the whites of their eyes''!'' The day was reportedly won by Big Blue, who hence forth claimed to have ruled the seas for exactly 6,000 and 2 years, and that fact was to be celebrated on the 13th of next June in reverent commencement of the world's creation at exactly 9am GMT. Notable Big Blue quotes * "Hold it rite there mate! I'm not sure I like the color of yer Aura." * "We got's commonwealth boats and a butt load'a ammo. WE ARRRghah THE GOVERNMENT ! So say we all." * "Get on board or SINK and DIE !" * "Sure, sure, just eat another mushroom, I'm bussy watch'n that pixiy over yander.. Ville wee buggars always drink'm me rum when I look away." * "Those aRrren't my sheep." * "What are you do'n ~ No, What Arr ye do'n ? " ~ (Once locked in this dialog loop, it might be a while) * "A wee bit a'diesel fuel and bilge rust in the water, vitamins and minerals says I. It dose a body good ta' be sure it dose indeed." * Whisper "Oi it's those little gray bastards from the stars ye need to be weary of, it's all 'bout the anal pobe'n and such with that lot Arr.. to be sure." Markings from a distance All crews of Big Blue dress much in the same fashion as their pirate rivals but always with their own distinctive blue theme. Likewise, they defiantly fly an unside down pirate flag marked of bold blue. Written By SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here. Gallery BigBLUE.jpg|link=A Big Blue flag Gallery Category:Factions